Earth
by TTFAN
Summary: Terra had the life she dreamed of, a loving home and a normal life. With the constant overload of school work and an annoying changeling, let's just say things aren't all that easy. Post Things Change. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

Earth

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

* * *

The blood, oh god all that blood, she was practically covered in it, her own blood, some of it dried. Terra Markov stared blankly at a wall in a deep cavern, near the border of Markovia. Her shoulder length blonde hair was now a light brown from that red stuff that once leaked…more like what once flowed out of the gashes in her skin. Terra was about three feet and six inches, a normal height in her country for an average seven-year old girl.

Events from the morning kept replaying in her head, leading to how all this could've happened to her. Terra never wanted this, she never asked for it. A rock began to glow, a yellow color surrounded in edges before rising up and hitting her in the face. She cried out in pain before picking up the rock and throwing it at the cavern wall.

"_Come on, Helga said she has something to show us," Gregor Markov shouted as Terra sat on a ledge. She stared at her brother for a while. His light brown hair messed up, blowing in the wind, his look of irritation and annoyance spread over his facial features. She decided to ignore his words to go over to see what ever freaky experiment Dr. Helga Jace had to show._

"_No," she replied sticking her tongue out at him._

"_Why you little brat-"_

"_Brion, Gregor's being mean to me!" Terra yelled as a blonde boy a few inches taller than her came in._

"_Be nice Greg, she's only like seven. Hey Terra, will you please go over to the lab to see what Helga has to show us?" Brion Markov asked in a gentler tone._

"_But she's creepy," Terra said, pouting._

"_It's okay, you've got us. Greg and I'll protect -"_

"_What'd you me 'Greg and I'?" Gregor asked getting off his chair, towering over the two, he was about a foot taller than his brother, being the oldest._

"_You want to see the experiment or what?" Brion asked nudging him._

"_Hey King Victor's orders, better known as pop's, it's not my problem I can't see how a stupid, worthless girl like her is related to us," Gregor snapped glaring at Terra. She looked down in shame._

"_I'm sorry. I promise I'll be good," she whispered as Brion glared at Gregor. He pulled him aside._

"_What're you trying to do?" Brion asked._

"_What'd you mean, what am I trying to do? It's not like we should care about a commoner-"_

"_She is our sister," Brion interjected._

"_HALF sister I might remind you. So dad screwed some other chick and now we get stuck with a moron. You shouldn't even care about her," Gregor said._

"_But I do. Half or not, she's still my…our sister and you'll have to deal with it. Now come on, we're not going to be late for Helga's 'grand discovery'," Brion said._

"_You think the rumors are true?" Terra asked as they walked over to the lab._

"_You mean about that crack pot, Baron Bedlam? Nah, just some rumors by crazy conspirators, you shouldn't listen to everything people say Terra. It's not good for you," Gregor said, kinder this time. _

'_Brion probably straightened him out,' Tara thought with a smile._

"_Children, what I have to show you can- will save all of Markovia. I'm here to confirm the 'stories' about Frederick DeLamb, better known as Baron Bedlam to be true. The end may come for this magnificent country! But fear not, I have a solution. I have developed a process that would harness powers from the earth itself and bestow these powers to a normal human," Dr. Jace said._

"_You didn't say Jace believed in that conspiracy," Terra said to Gregor as he shook his head._

"_Great, another maniac, earth powers to a human? You've got to be kidding me," Gregor muttered as people exited the lecture._

"_Ah, Prince Gregor, Brion and Princess Terra," Dr. Jace said after bowing. "Glad to see you've attended my lecture. Most informative I presume?"_

"_Uh…yeah doctor. It was…interesting," Brion said, just to be polite._

"_Sounds cool. Is it really possible?" Terra asked with excitement as Dr. Jace smiled._

"_Dear child, anything is possible. I believe I'd like to hear your opinion, Prince Gregor," Dr. Jace said._

"_Pfft, my father may believe you but you've made a mistake on my opinion. Complete rubbish, especially for an excuse of a scientist," Gregor scoffed, before leaving._

"_No respect for the marvels of science," Dr. Jace muttered shaking her head. "Now you two better run along. I have a few things to discuss with your father,"_

Another earthquake started as she snapped out of her reverie.

-------------------

Terra Markov woke up covered with sweat. She ran her fingers through her shoulder length blonde hair before getting out of bed and looking at herself in the mirror, surprised how much she'd changed since the past few months.

"Jennifer is everything okay?" Peter Cunningham, her adopted father asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine dad…just had to use the bathroom," Terra replied, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Peter Cunningham was anything but perfect. He had dark brown eyes, black hair and was about one hundred pounds overweight, not to mention in his late thirty's, a bad health condition for his age.

Despite his bulky appearance, Terra learned or got used to it, though for the first few days it freaked her out how someone could be that…large.

"All in the past," she told herself, staring at the person in the mirror. She wasn't Terra anymore or at least convinced herself she wasn't. Jennifer Cunningham wasn't a Teen Titan, she didn't have powers, and was allergic to anchovies, or at least that's what she told him. Damn him, everything was going fine until, he came back.

'_Great…new residential stalker,'_ Terra thought bitterly. She wondered if it was like those freaky movies where an ex-boyfriend would stalk you then kidnap you, for his own weird fantasies. She shuddered at the thought. Where they even boyfriend and girlfriend? It was only like one date…one savagely ruined date.

After that visit he made to Murakami High, she cut her hair short, or at least it felt short, compared to her waist length hair she used to have. Terra stared at her wrist watch, constantly ticking her life away. Six fifty-eight, she wished it'd move faster. She couldn't wait to see Amy and Theresa. Only thing to look forward to when going to school was her friends.

Terra grabbed her white short sleeved collared shirt and tie, from the clothes hanger. She kicked a box from under her bed. In it was her former uniform, the one she wore as a Titan. She stared at the clothing in disgust. Like her life, her time with the Titans was all a lie formed by a man that wasn't as insane as people thought he was.

Terra stared at the uniform for a few more seconds before shoving it under her bed again. She was an average girl, nothing more, nothing less, and certainly not a Titan.

* * *

A.N. I deleted my other Terra based fic. This time making it so that she remembered everything and was faking the amnesia thing. The first few chapters will show her 'normal life'. It gets better later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Earth

By: TTFAN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.

* * *

"You want me to drop you off here?" Peter asked as Terra looked at him with confusion, they the vehicle was at least four blocks from her school, he chuckled.

"I'm not sure about how things are today but back in my day, getting driven to school in a pick up wasn't necessarily cool," he said with a grin. He was a delivery man, for what ever substance needed, fruits, dairy products, even some types of animals. It was how he made a living; surprisingly it was more than enough to support both of them.

"Who said I was trying to be?" Terra asked, before opening the door and getting out. She tried to keep her mind occupied in someway, if she didn't her mind would wander then it would've drifted of to them. She spotted a green bird out of the corner of her eye then decided to ignore it.

"Just go away. Leave me alone, can't you get the hint?" she muttered hoping he would hear her, after all birds did have better hearing than humans. Then again if you were about one twentieth of their size it'd be like a booming stereo anyway. She ignored the urge to throw a rock at the bird, listening to the rustling of the leaves as it flew from tree to tree. Her two friends stood near the gate. She squinted and saw a third person with them.

"So your name's Isaiah huh?"

"Yeah, but my folks call me Joto,"

"Why Joto, is that like a season for a cartoon?"

"Actually in Swahili, Joto means-"

"Heat," Terra interjected was she walked towards her friends.

"Yeah…how'd you know?" he asked.

"She used to travel a lot. Hey Jen, this is Isaiah, or Joto," Teresa said. She had dark skin, black hair, tied up into a ponytail, and brown eyes.

"Have we…met before. You seem really familiar," Isaiah said cupping his chin with his index finger, in deep thought.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I've seen you before," Terra said, trying to keep a straight face. She wasn't going back, no one would make her. A bead of sweat was starting to form near the side her forehead.

"Oh, in that case nice to meet you…Jen, probably short for Jennifer right?" Isaiah asked extending a hand. Terra hesitated before shaking it.

"I have to go now, nice meeting you," Terra said in a rush as she practically ran into the building.

"No! The education system has brainwashed her," Amy yelled melodramatically. She had reddish-brownish hair, light freckles on each cheek, and green eyes.

"It's not like she's prejudice or anything. Jen's just been really paranoid since that green kid started stalking her," Teresa explained as they walked into the room.

"Must be hard being the new kid. I mean Jen might know. She just like, showed up last semester. Came from the orphanage and all, didn't really like talking about her past or anything. Some times I wonder why she's got to be so secretive," Amy said as they walked to their lockers.

------------------------------

Terra stared blankly at the piece of paper. Written in red was 'forty-two percent', failing, all because she couldn't study for that geometry test. She sunk deeper into her chair. Why couldn't Math have been last period? Now she had to sit in English dwelling over it.

'Class discussion, Are heroes made or born?' was scribbled in italic font. Of course the 'class brainiac's' hand shot up in the air.

"Heroes are made, by what ever gift they're given and how they use it," he said with a cocky smart-ass grin on his face.

"Jennifer?" the teacher asked as Terra shoved the paper under her binder. Constant compliments from this adult that said she could've taken a job as a journalist, now what?

She didn't know what to say. She thought about herself and wondered if she wasn't supposed to be born a hero, like Superman, Batman, maybe even the Titans. She opened her mouth to speak, no words came out. Thankfully the bell rang.

"Don't forget to pick up your homework sheets," the teacher yelled as a few people grabbed the papers and ran out.

"Hey Jen, we're going to the mall later, want to come with?" Teresa asked.

"Nah, I got some stuff to catch up on," Terra replied before walking to the bus stop.

-----------------

"_Brion what's a 'bastard child'?" Terra asked._

"_What? Where'd you here that?" Brion asked._

"_Some of the house maids were talking about it. Sometimes people at school say it. Frank was pointing at me and laughing, when we were in school. Then Gregor beat him up," she said, ever-so innocently._

"_Terra it's a bad word," he said staring at the floor, practically glaring at it._

"_It is?" the younger child asked guilty. She wondered if those people were talking about her, even worse she said a bad word, now her father was going to be mad at her._

"_I don't want to hear you say it again okay? Now if you excuse me I have a few things to discuss with the staff," Brion said angrily walking towards the gossiping maids._

----------------

"Last stop!" the driver yelled as she woke up.

"Going sight seeing, kid? You come here every Friday," the driver said as she shrugged.

"It's quiet, no one really comes here anymore, 'cept during summer, where a bunch of tourist end up here. This place gives me time to think," she replied. Terra looked at the back of the bus. She was the only one there, didn't surprise her, though she did wonder why a bus stop would be in the middle of nowhere. It made sense when tourists were around, but all season?

The bus halted before she got off and stared into the distance. Recalling where she stood when she met the Titans, the cave she slept in, everything. Her gaze shifted back to the ledge she stood on when she met the team.

"Stop thinking about it," Terra muttered before looking around, coast was clear. Her eyes glowed yellow as a rock levitated towards the platform she stood on. She took a step onto the rock and maneuvered it to her cave. The geomancer stared at her ragged old blue backpack. She dug thought the contents and found a worn photograph.

"I miss you guys," Terra muttered to the picture. In it were two kids, one boy, the taller of the two boys, with messed up brown hair and brown eyes. The other boy was an inch shorter, had blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She ran out of the cave and jumped over the ledge closing her eyes. The earth spun beneath her, creating a force that gently set herself on to the ground.

With her bare fingers Terra climbed up the crevasse back up to the bus stop.

----------------

"So how was school today?" Peter asked, after setting up the dinner table.

"Okay, how's work?" Terra replied taking in a spoonful of peas.

"It was alright. I've been thinking. It's about time I went on a diet. Cause, well, it's good for my health, and maybe some of the kids at school would stop making fun of you," he said.

"You sure you can handle it? I've got plenty of time so I could help you, but if you pass out in the middle of the street. I might have a few problems," she replied with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't want to be too much of a burden, but that'd be great. How was that math test?" Peter asked.

"I didn't do too well," Terra muttered.

"You don't have to show me the grade, people make mistakes, and normally you know you can do better. Just study next time okay?"

"Sure, I will."

----------------

Dinner passed quickly, homework wasn't too much of a problem because she finished it on the bus. Terra decided to look through her father's yearbook.

"What're you looking at kiddo?" Peter asked pushing his glasses up. He walked over and peered over her shoulder at the book.

"You never told me you used to play football," Terra stated looking at the sports photo. The subtitles read, Peter Cunningham, quarterback. More surprisingly, he looked fit for his age, bulging muscles and all.

"I really let myself go huh?" he muttered ashamed.

"Don't mind me asking but what happened? Looks like you could've gotten in the NFL or at least played well in college," she said, checking the statistics.

"Well, a lot went down hill after my girlfriend dumped me. I know, I know, pretty weak of your old man, to throw everything away for just one girl," he said flipping the page, a paper clip held a picture of a girl about eighteen, brown hair and blue eyes,

"You know in your life time when you think you've finally found the one you're going to spend your life with, things just don't end up the way you want them to. She ran off with some rich guy," Peter muttered, "I'm calling it a night, don't stay up too late, tomorrow's that camping trip of yours."

Terra stared at the photo and felt a sick feeling wash over her. Though she was young at the time her mother left, she could distinctly recognize her. A gut clenching feeling struck her, over the fact that this man could've been her father.


End file.
